Mobile phones and portable devices are increasingly common, and many include dual displays and/or a display device that opens and closes relative to a handheld base of a device. For example, a mobile computer device can be hinged to open two display devices, each integrated into a side or half of the device housing. However, hinge mechanisms can include relatively complex rotating hinges and hardware components to position the display screens for use, and are further complicated when used as a conduit to route electrical interconnections from components in one side of a device to components in the other side of the device. Additionally, the voids in the housing sections of a device in which the hinges are installed may also be used as a path to route the electrical interconnections in the device. In conventional designs, a flexible printed circuit (FPC) may be routed through a single barrel hinge, which is a common design for flip phones; the FPC may be externally exposed, which is a common design for laptop computers and similar devices; or bundled coaxial cables are routed axially through a hinge, which is also a common design for laptop computers.